


Our Favorite Crewmember

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: It's cute all around, Naomi finally gets to be captain's assistant!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: “I am officially promoting you to Captain’s Assistant today,” Kathryn couldn’t help but smile at the ecstatic look on Naomi’s face. “I’ve been speaking with your mother and she says that it’s alright for you to take on small duties, and, you’ll even get your own pip to signal your rank.”Naomi has finally made it to Captain's Assistant.Fictober day #18: "Secrets? I love secrets."





	Our Favorite Crewmember

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I really loved the idea of writing something with Naomi somewhere in here, and this seemed like a good one. Naomi was such an endearing character for me, and I would've loved to see her interact with Janeway more, since I feel like Janeway has a soft spot in her heart for Naomi. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

“Naomi Wildman, reporting for duty, Captain.” The young girl stood before the Captain’s desk, smiling proudly. 

“Thank you for showing up so promptly, Ms. Wildman.” Kathryn smiled. 

“Seven says that being on time is important, especially when it comes to having a meeting with the Captain.” She nodded to emphasize her point. 

“I’m sure she does,” Kathryn pulled a PADD out and schooled her face into a serious expression. “Now, Naomi I’ve called you here on some very serious business. Can you keep a secret?”

“Secrets? I love secrets.” Naomi exclaimed, before remembering that she was in front of the Captain and grew serious again. “I mean, yes. I can keep a secret.”

“I am officially promoting you to Captain’s Assistant today,” Kathryn couldn’t help but smile at the ecstatic look on Naomi’s face. “I’ve been speaking with your mother and she says that it’s alright for you to take on small duties, and, you’ll even get your own pip to signal your rank.” She walked to the replicator to make the pip that she had designed. “We’ll announce your position at the next round of promotions, but I just couldn’t wait for this one. We’ll keep it under wraps until then, okay?”

Naomi nodded. Kathryn walked to the young girl, holding the pip between her index finger and thumb. It was smaller than a regular pip, but still had the same design. Naomi was beaming as the Captain kneeled down to attach the small piece of metal on the right side collar of her shirt. 

“Congratulations, Naomi. Welcome to the crew.” The Captain held out her hand and Naomi shook it. “Now, I want a report from you every two weeks about what you’ve found most interesting in our adventures. I’d also like for you to make a list of things that you would enjoy doing as Captain’s Assistant. This is a brand new position, and I’d like to make it enjoyable for you.” 

“Aye, Captain!” Naomi grinned. “I’ll have my reports on your desk by the end of next week.” 

“I look forward to it.” Kathryn nodded and stood up. 

“Captain?” 

“Yes?” 

“Permission for a hug?” 

Kathryn smiled warmly. “Of course, Naomi.” She opened her arms and Naomi practically flew into them.

“Thank you, Captain.” She whispered. 

“You’re welcome, my dear.”


End file.
